


people are gay, marcy

by shatteredhourglass



Series: MFD Prompts [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Is A Lil Bit Of An Asshole, M/M, Pride Parades, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredhourglass/pseuds/shatteredhourglass
Summary: Somewhere along the line someone (Pepper Potts) hired PR agents to help with the Avengers' public image. It doesn't work out that well. ((Quick drabble for Mandatory Fun Day, prompt: pride))





	people are gay, marcy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to join in on the MFD fun, but I've been working on my last fic like the devil so I only had time to get out this silly little drabble. :,)

It’s chaos in the meeting room.  
  
Most of the people are from the business part of Avengers Tower, civilians in suits and gelled hair with stress written all over their faces in stark clarity. Bucky’s met a few of them before (he _thinks_ ) but none of them were particularly memorable, all dull with their talks about interviews and how he’s not allowed to glare at journalists anymore. He hadn’t understood any of this ‘public image’ bullshit when he’d agreed to join the Avengers and he doesn’t understand it now, especially because he hadn’t actually _done_ anything. He slumps a little further into the office chair he’d been told to stay in and scowls.  
  
“PR are really upset about this,” Clint comments, and Bucky bravely does not flinch.  
  
He turns his head slightly and sees the blond settling down in the chair next to him, kicking his feet up on the heavy mahogany table. He looks like he’s just rolled out of bed a few seconds ago, but the half-asleep little smirk on his face _does things_ to Bucky. Clint isn’t even wearing shoes, and Bucky’s not entirely sure how he got into the meeting room because he’s fairly sure Clint isn’t even allowed to be in the PR meetings after the situation with the dumpster pizza.  
  
Bucky wishes they’d put him down as a lost cause as well. “I don’t even know what the problem is,” he grumbles. “This is stupid.”  
  
“The problem,” a woman with white-blonde hair and a glare that rivals his (Marcy? Melanie? Margaret?) says as she whips around, “the problem is that you somehow managed to accidentally join the New York Pride Parade.”  
  
“Nice. Dude, how’d you manage that?” Clint laughs and elbows him, completely unfazed by Marcy-Melanie-Margaret’s murderous gaze.  
  
“Don’t know,” Bucky admits. “One minute I was shopping for paints for Steve and then I was painting rainbows on someone’s face.”  
  
He doesn’t mention the reason he’d stopped on the way home was because he’d caught a group of men harassing two women dressed in colours he’d recognised vaguely as the lesbian flag. The less everyone knew about the _completely unrelated_  alleyway fight that had ended with broken noses and unconscious thugs the better. Bucky knows these people would just complain about his public image again, or some stupid shit like that.  
  
He’d enjoyed himself, though, which was why he wasn’t apologizing. The lesbian couple had contacted their friends, who had immediately welcomed him into their midst and then he’d ended up in the throng of people in rainbows and glitter. It had been something new- most of these days he was either in the range or fighting bad guys, or eating fast food. Bucky wasn’t a particularly social person but no one had actually expected him to hold a conversation. One small child had stuck a magnet with a blue, pink and purple flag on his left arm. He was still wearing it, stuck to his metal bicep.  
  
He’s pretty sure he still has glitter and confetti in his hair, too.  
  
“If I’d known we were doing Pride I would’ve come along,” Clint says a little mournfully, then shrugs. “So what’s the problem, anyway? He showed his face unannounced? You guys do understand we’re people who go places and do things, right, not just superheroes?”  
  
“It’s a major public appearance,” Marcy (?) hisses. “Not that you’d understand, Barton, but this could cause a lot of problems with the Avenger’s reputation.”  
  
“Because he’s doing a nice thing? Having fun?”  
  
Bucky sees the confrontational gleam in Clint’s eyes and decides not to cut in. It’s not that he necessarily __needs__ Clint to fight his battles for him, but he’s bad at saying what he wants to say sometimes and anyway, it’s immensely fun to watch Clint fuck with them. And yeah, okay, maybe that look on Clint’s face- like he’s already got them backed into a corner before he’s even started, confident and deadly- turns him on a little bit. Just a little bit.  
  
“Is there something wrong with supporting marginalized communities?” Clint’s voice is pure danger at this point, and Bucky shifts a little in his seat. He’s never heard Clint actually use words that big before and maybe there’s more to his random appearance than Bucky had first thought.  
  
“The problem,” Marcy says with a rather violent point at the television, “is _that_.”  
  
Bucky turns his gaze up at it, where there’s a news channel on. He doesn’t know which news channel, and he doesn’t particularly care- what Marcy’s referring to is the image onscreen of him in the midst of a group of folks he’d been told were drag queens. In the picture he’s smiling hesitantly as one with a truly voluminous amount of hair hands him a rainbow fan (he’s kept it tucked away with his collection of keepsakes in his room, joining a picture from Steve and an arrow he’d lifted from his first showdown with Clint.) The picture’s not anything obscene or worrying though, so he looks at the caption instead.  
  
Huh.  
  
“Everyone’s saying you’re gay, Bucko,” Clint says.  
  
“No shit,” Bucky answers.  
  
“We haven’t had time to prepare for something like this,” Marcy says as she puts her face in her hands. “Look, we need to make a statement, say you’re passionate about LGBT rights but the speculations are all rumours and you’re not a homosexual.”  
  
“But I _am_ a homosexual,” Bucky says.  
  
The room erupts into even more chaos than before. Marcy’s now wailing about television shows and working on public image again, and the other PR workers are all trying to talk over one another. Bucky’s not entirely sure what he’s supposed to do and glances back at Clint. His face is covered by one hand and it almost looks like he’s… shaking? Bucky leans forward, a little concerned, and then Clint lifts his hand and Bucky realizes he’s trying to hold in laughter.  
  
“Oh, fuck me,” Clint says through snickers. “ _I am a homosexual_ , good god, Barnes.”  
  
“Shut up,” Bucky grumbles. "It's the truth."  
  
“We should get out of here while they’re rioting,” Clint says.  
  
They do get out of there, then, taking the open window Clint had apparently snuck through and edging along the side of the building until they got in through another meeting room. Clint’s still laughing at him, more amused than mocking, but he lets Bucky push him up against the desk and pin him there with an arm on either side of his hips. Clint looks up at him with open affection as he leans in to kiss him, raises a hand to splay across his collarbone. Bucky gets lost in the feel of his smile until he pulls away gently.  
  
“Take me with you next time,” Clint says, a spark of mischief in his eyes. “Imagine it. We’ll give the whole department a heart attack. I’ll paint your star rainbow.”  
  
“I’m not your pawn in your battle to fuck with the marketing team,” Bucky says. “Why can’t you do things to be romantic, like a normal boyfriend?”  
  
“I can do both,” Clint reasons. “And hey, I’ll dye my hair the bisexual flag colours. Make so much of a spectacle they’ll have to leave you alone.”  
  
“You are the light of my life,” Bucky says, half sarcastic but mostly not, and Clint laughs.  
  
“I’ll get the spray paint,” he replies. "Hey, how do you feel about body glitter?"

 

 

The whole PR team is mysteriously fired after that.  
  
Bucky wonders why (and how) until he sees Tony Stark in disguise when he and Clint go out, dressed in about ten different pride flags.


End file.
